


[Script Offer][F4M] Swallowing One's Pride, for the Sake of a Special Dork

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Tomboy, Tsundere, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Msub][Tomboy][Tsundere][College Bully Turned GF][Stopping a Fight Before It Starts][L-Bombs][Semi-Public][Cunnilingus][Suspended Congress][Creampie][Date Plans]
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][F4M] Swallowing One's Pride, for the Sake of a Special Dork

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: When you've been antagonistic towards others for most of your life, being the bigger person and walking away from a potential conflict might seem impossible. This is the case for a certain college bully, but luckily she has her boyfriend's support to make things easier! Hopefully it'll be enough....

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a tomboyish girl who used to bully the speaker before...some things happened...and they began dating. She's not used to "normal" relationships where both parties care for each other, but is trying to adapt and make things work for her boyfriend's sake.

[setting is the college campus grounds, late in the afternoon]

SFX [door opens]

[sigh] Good fucking Lord..."political science specialist"? The only thing THAT professor specializes in is putting me to sleep...

Babe? What are you doing here? I thought you had an exam to study for...

[short pause] You took a break to wait for me? Ugh, you're really leaning into this "boyfriend" thing, aren't you?

MAYBE I'm a little happy to see you...[kiss]...but only a little!

I'm done with classes for the day, so...I could keep you company while you finish studying?

Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face! I swear, you're the worst sometimes...

...But thanks for being patient with me. This is the first "normal" relationship I've ever had...still feels weird, ya know?

I don't think I'll ever be as mushy as you, but maybe that's why things are working out!

You're soft and dorky, while I'm rough and bitchy...[giggle]...a match made in Heaven. 

Let's head to the library! Your exam's not gonna prepare for itself.

SFX [footsteps] Oh God...see that girl over there? That's Hailey. Don't get too close to her, or your skin might melt off.

Seriously, she's bad news. Be thankful you met me before her...wait...why the hell is she staring at us!? I REALLY don't like that look on her face...

[calling out] Got a problem, bitch? See something you like? This dork's MINE, so don't even bother!

[to yourself] Ohhhh, she did NOT just flip me off...[to listener] hold my bag, babe. This won't take long...

[short pause] "What am I gonna do?" What do you THINK I'm about to do!? I'm gonna go over there and lay her ass out!

[short pause] Talk!? [scoff] You don't know how much history I have with that...disrespectful whore! This is FAR from the first time she's tried to fuck with one of my relationships!

[short pause] No babe, I'm not saying that you'll cheat or leave me for her. I know you love me, and I...[hesitantly] love you too.

It's just...UGH! You don't understand, and I don't wanna explain it! Just stay here and let me do this, okay?

[short pause] HEY! What's gotten into you!? Let go of my arm! You of all people should know better...

[sigh] But I'm not gonna hurt YOU...you're the only person I actually care about.

I know beating up Hailey would be dumb, that I shouldn't be giving in to my ego...

...But still, I---oh no, don't you dare! Those puppy-dog eyes aren't gonna work on me THIS time!

[short pause] So...cute...I can't look away...DAMN IT!

[passionate kiss] Fine, you adorable idiot...you win. [another kiss] But don't get used to it!

We'll just walk away and ignore her, I promise. But uh...could you hold my hand?

It'll...help keep me focused...yeah...

[while SFX of footsteps are playing] [quiet tone] Shut up, I'm not blushing! I like how warm your hand feels...just keep walking!

[normal tone] Grrrr...it took everything I had not to turn around and swing on her! There's no one more deserving of it, believe me.

We've hated each other since high school. She stole my first boyfriend from me, right after we started going out! That cold bitch didn't even WANT him, she just liked making ME unhappy!

And then there was what she said last week...[sigh]...see, insulting ME is one thing. When Hailey started talking shit about YOU, I damn near lost it. If a security guard wasn't right down the hall, she would've ended up in a hospital.

I'M the only one who gets to be mean to you! It's the law! [short pause] Shut up, not EVERY law has to be written down!

Every time I see her, every time I THINK about her...my blood boils.

You know what? Since you wanna be such a good boyfriend, maybe you're willing to help me out.

[short pause] How? [giggle] Take a wild guess. The back of this building is one of the most secluded areas on campus.

Even campus police doesn't patrol back there, unless it's at night.

So...we're gonna walk around the building, find a nice comfortable spot...and you're gonna help me forget about that bitch for a while. Sound good? [short pause] Alright, come on!

SFX [footsteps]

Hmmm...this is as good a place as any. Up against the wall, dork.

[grunt, followed by a giggle] You know I always like to start out rough...[kiss]

[whispering in the listener's ear] And you love every minute of it.

[improv making out]

[giggle] You like it when I nibble your lip? I thought I'd try it out.

That cute moan you just made means I should do it more often!

[improv cont'd]

[grunt] Man, pinning your arms to the wall brings back memories...

Remember the day we met? I shoved you up against the classroom door, and got REAL close to your face...

[whispering in the listener's ear]...Like this. I was so pent-up at the time, I almost kissed you right then and there.

[kiss] But I stopped myself, because I was insecure. Now those days are LONG gone!

[improv cont'd]

Switch places with me, and get on your knees.

[SFX of pants unfastening] See how wet you make me? Come have a taste.

[improv cunnilingus]

Your tongue feels so smooth...how do you do that?

It's like...the best pussy massage in the world [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

You're doing great...[moan]...fuck!

Hold still, babe. I'm gonna grab the back of your head.

Just...slap my thigh or something if you need to breathe.

[improv cont'd]

Oh God, you're gonna...[moan]...you're gonna make me cum...

Keep licking, baby! You...[moan]...sexy fucking dork!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] I...I...I fuckin' love you...

Stand up...please...[several kisses]

Your dick feels rock-hard...take it out.

[SFX of pants unfastening]

[giggle] I never get tired of seeing this thing. Wanna fuck on the grass, babe? No? How 'bout that bench over there?

[short pause] You want me to lift you up and pound you against the wall? Never tried that before...let's do it!

[grunting as you lift the listener up] Is this okay? Are you comfortable?

[short pause] Good...guide yourself in for me.

[improv intercourse]

[grunting with every thrust] You might be onto something, babe. This is kinda fun!

Good thing you have a strong girlfriend, 'cause this is a lot of work!

[short pause] No dumbass, I'm not calling you fat! Even if you were...who cares? Now shut up and take it!

[improv cont'd]

You can...[moan]...grab my shoulders if you want.

GOD, you look so cute when you're getting fucked...

Tell me how much you love it, baby. Tell me how much love my body...[moan]...slamming into yours!

[short pause] Good boy...[moan]...good boy!

[improv cont'd]

You're just ACHING to cum, aren't you?

I want your jizz inside me, dork. All of it!

[moan] Don't make me beg, damn it!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Thank you...[several kisses]

[short pause] Yeah, I love you too...[kiss]

[giggle] It gets easier to say every time!

Should I let you back down now? Okay [grunting as you let the listener down]

Whew! Good thing I skipped the gym today! That was a MUCH better workout...

Oh shit...I almost forgot! We have a date tonight, don't we?

We usually just hang out in a dorm; let's go to a restaurant this time! Got any ideas?

[short pause] Tomboy Outback!? HA! Nice try, you fucking perv!

The only tomboy you're allowed to drool over is ME, you know that...

[short pause] [scoff] I am NOT applying for a job there! In case you forgot, I'm not much of a people person!

[short pause] You...you really think I'd look cute in their uniform? With the shorts and the tight tank top?

[short pause] Well thanks babe, I...[sigh]...just get over here.

[several kisses] But I'm STILL not working there, dork. I may, however, buy some clothes so we can do a little...roleplaying...[giggle, followed by another kiss]


End file.
